


Miss You

by IWriteSometimes (RandomFangirl3)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Kozume Kenma - Freeform, KuroKen - Freeform, Kuroo tetsuro, M/M, Nekoma, just missing each other, uni - Freeform, very light angst I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9625028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomFangirl3/pseuds/IWriteSometimes
Summary: I miss you Kenma.(Or just a random Kuroken drabble)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just came up with this idea and thought I'd share it :3 hope you like it.

_I miss you Kenma._

7:46 am. Kenma rolled on his bed and reread the text a couple of times. He scrolled up on the conversation.

It was friday, and every single day of that week Kuroo had sent the exact same message at the exact same time. Kenma knew it was the time his alarm went off and he woke up. His heart raced a little on his chest as he scrolled up to Monday.

He hadn't replied to that one, or the one on Tuesday. Wednesday was answered with a picture of his new kitten, a black one with sharp eyes and messy hair covering one of them, the nametag hanging from his collar read Tsuro. The Nekoma volleyball team didn't have morning practice on Thursdays, so Kenma replied to Kuroo's text with a picture of the sun from his bed, it was a good picture, but Kuroo could read the deeper meaning behind it, _you woke me up._ But today, he felt it.

The weight on his chest like he was being crushed by a giant, bitter rock. The tingling at the tip of his fingers, the emptiness in the room. It came slowly, as he was trying to get Tsuro to pose for a picture, and it hit him so hard that suddenly his eyes started watering and he could hear his own pulse. His covers weren't enough warmness to comfort him and he couldn't even concentrate on his half an hour gaming sesion before getting up.

Being a third year was similar to being a first or a second year, only that he had to set to kids more annoying than Lev and Kuroo wasn't there. He just wasn't. Kenma had thougt that by the first week of class he'd be thankful for not having him there, always bothering and trying to take his games away. He had already spent the last year of middle school without him and was sure he could do it again.

But now, as he curled up in a ball and clenched his sheets, he could perfectly picture the shape of Kuroo on what was left of his bed and wanted to stretch a hand out to caress his face. _I guess you really don't know what you have until you lose it._

He wanted to call him. He wanted to call him _so bad_. And hear his voice and his laugh and just how much he was going to be cuddled when they saw each other again. And he wanted to _cry_ and let it all out. But he knew Kuroo was capable of skipping class just to talk to him and he didn't want to jeopardize his education. So he typed.

And erased, and typed again. Hands shaking to the tune of his heartbeat as he pressed the send button. He cuddled Tsuro close to his chest and pressed a kiss to his forehead before being tapped on the nose by a playful paw. _Close enough_ , he smiled.

_I miss you too Kuro._


End file.
